


Transition

by thesarcasticone



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/M, Late night talks, Post 3x06, pre 3x07, waurel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesarcasticone/pseuds/thesarcasticone
Summary: "Go to sleep, Laurel", he grunted, his face turned towards her, eyelids closed once more but clearly not entirely asleep. "Can't", was all she responded, her voice coming out in a whisper, laced with the longing of rest and with the bewilderment of finding herself in such a peculiar situation. ----Laurel can't seem to find sleep after the news about Charles Mahoney, so she wakes up Wes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Waurel shippers in need of fanfiction! Or well, at least I'm in need of fanfiction. Wrote this little piece in between schoolwork, which is why I just finished it today even though I started it the minute after I finished 3x06. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own and my Spanish thinking and speaking mind.

She had never been restless, sleep had always been something she had treasured throughout most her life, appreciating the wonders it did. No matter how bad things would get, with the things she would find herself overhearing at home, the countless of arguments discussed in a language her parents thought she had been still too young to understand, no matter what had happened in her childhood terror of a home, she would always find sleep.

 

Even when everything in her life had gone to hell, and Sam had ended up dead on Annalise's floor, sleep had come to her.

 

So it was strange, finding herself lying awake in the dead of night, the sounds of the city surrounding her, a man sleeping soundly next to her and making her envy his light snoring.

 

She tried to understand her sleep deprived mind, her sudden anxiety and insomnia, but nothing made sense. The buzz and fear caused by the breaking news which had woken her up a couple of hours ago had already died down, after an hour of discussion and careful planning followed by another of satisfying distractions.

 

And so sleep had come to him, easily and almost peacefully, the kind of sleep Laurel was used to succumbing to. She didn’t judge his ability to close off his mind, to enter that realm of peace. If anything, she envied him.

 

So many nightmare situations which she had lived throughout her life, none of them had ever made her loose her sleep. But along had come Wes, and suddenly she couldn’t find herself batting an eye.

 

Because she would be lying to herself if she tried to place Wes out of the equation, out of her constant worry and out of her appreciation. Out of everyone she had met in a year, he was the only one whom she had created a real bond with. She admitted, that she had been wanting it for some time; that the idea of them together had come unto her brain and had not let her go. Memories of the past year flooding her mind, emotions she had thought had disappeared and vanished, resurfacing and refusing to get lost.

 

Because, if there was one person she wanted to be with, one person she wanted by her side; one person who made her smile, made her worry, made her want to be that better person she had set out to be before all hell broke loose- it was Wes.

 

And he was sleeping next her, naked and sated, giving light snores which made Laurel give a small grin, filled with both awe and envy.

 

Countless of nights she had spent in his company, used to his presence around her, but not like this, not with accompanying feeling as if everything was right in the world -which she knew was not. Things were _insane_ , and the fact she found herself in her bed, naked alongside who was probably the best person she knew, only added to the insanity which their lives had become. Oh but how she found herself liking that kind of insanity.

 

She grinned in the dark, her mind going over the past few hours, trying hard to not let her thoughts be invaded by lawyers and murders and policemen out to get innocents.

 

She shifted as her body made memory of the reason she found herself a bit sore, her bed moving along with her body, stirring the man responsible for her state, awake. His eyelids fluttered for a second, enough to realize there was a very awake women lying next to him.

 

"Go to sleep, Laurel", he grunted, his face turned towards her, eyelids closed once more but clearly not entirely asleep.

 

"Can't", was all she responded, her voice coming out in a whisper, laced with the longing of rest and with the bewilderment of finding herself in such a peculiar situation.

 

"You need rest."

 

She quirked her brow at his muffled cry, more than half of his face hidden in one of her pillows.

 

"What I need is a better plan." She internally cursed as the words flew from her mouth, but it was late, and her brain could still not decide if it would choose to fully accept its ecstatic feeling of peacefulness or succumb to the terror of the 'what ifs' still invading their lives.

 

Wes groaned, small, but still a groan, as he rolled over to fully face the woman next to him.

 

"Laurel-"

 

She felt bad, she truly did, for having now fully woken him up, his eyes still puffed from sleep. But she found herself needing to voice her thoughts, couldn’t stop the words from falling out her mouth.

 

"There has to be a better way to-"

 

"You know there isn't. With what the news said about Charles-"

 

"Something most probably a consequence of -"

 

"Frank’s actions, I know."

 

She stared directly into his eyes as he uttered the name even she had trouble pronouncing. Feelings of hate, disappointment and disgust all mixed within her with the mere thought of the man who had caused her so much trouble, and who seemed to never stop appearing in her life even when she didn’t want him to.

 

"But it is our best option, it was even before the news broke. I go in the morning, verify my story and get out." His eyes expressed a certainty which she wished she possessed, but doubts filled her mind and they reflected in her own blue orbs which couldn’t find a place to settle.

 

She moved towards him, her face landing on his chest.

 

The sudden cuddle mesmerized Wes, for he had never thought she would be one to do so, but his arms didn’t hesitate in surrounding her, offering her the comfort he could.

 

"Everything will end one day, right?"

 

It was an empty question, one which both of them did not know the answer to; but she wanted, needed sleep and she found herself voicing thoughts she never thought she would be comfortable voicing in front of anybody. She was just so tired, of everything, of lying, of hiding, of constantly having to look over her shoulder.

 

Wes kissed the crown of her head, sighing as he thought about the question and about the thousands of different answers it still carried. Neither had a way of knowing, but for both their sakes, because they both needed to believe it (if not- he had no idea how they would survive the year), he needed to think it would.

 

"It has to."

 

"Good, can't wait for that." She murmured back, the first tingles of sleep coming over her, her body feeling warm against his, a kind of lullaby she had no idea would work.

 

Wes smiled, his eyes already closed and his mind already on its way to shutting back down. Yes, he also couldn’t wait.

 

 

 


End file.
